Gold Town
Gold Town is a location featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption part III The New Life and part IV Undead Nightmare. It is located in the Great Plains region of the West Virginia territory. Info is the largest town in Revolver 3dn edition and Redemption and the second biggest town of the West Virginia territory in which the game takes place. As a big town, it is the location of the mayor's mansion. Its proximity to the Plata Grande mine and the mine's affiliation with the mayor ensure that a large quantity of gold makes its way through the town, much of it being spent in the saloon. Each year the Battle Royale duelling competition takes place in Gold Town, attracting quickdraw specialists from all around. Local BOI agent Edgar Rose officiates the event and generally attempts to keep the peace in an area that's rife with thugs, gangs, and corruption. Description Gold Town is an industrialised settlement and is the largest and most developed city in Revolver 3dn and Redemption, serving the area as a thriving port on Fat Iron Lake. It features cobblestone streets with lamps, the first production automobiles, and telephone lines. The city has also been the site of a bloody gunfight dubbed "Gold Town Massacre" of 1879. The massacre was apparently a bloody gunfight involving Landon Ricketts, who was the only known survivor of the incident. Some 22 outlaws, 15 sheriffs and 14 citizens are said to have perished during the battle. The town is home to a fairly diverse population and a fairly diverse variety in neighbourhoods. At the south of Gold Town, the town is less developed, with older buildings, slum houses, a couple of industrial properties and even a few plots of farmland. In contrast, the north of the town is not only home to Gold Town Plaza, the centre of the city's economy and the state's mayor, but also high-class businesses and hotels, and one road leading out of the city (towards the Chapel) populated with larger homes for the wealthiest of Golden Town. In terms of population, there is a wide variety in terms of wealth and race. A majority of the population is of Caucasian descent, however significant populations of minorities, including Chinese, Aryans and African-Americans, reside in the town. In terms of wealth, the city has populations of the wealthy (mainly concentrated towards the north) and the poor (mainly located in the south), but also has a noticeable middle-class population. The town is the biggest example of the modernisation of the west, with new technology (most notably automobiles telephone lines) coming into prominence. It represents the big city life which many families opted for in the early 1900's as the west was becoming more and more industrialised. Throughout the game, there are many examples of people, particularly in the Western towns like Silver Town in Texas, speaking of how out East there is more development and city life is becoming more prominent. Streets Gold Town is the only town with notable street names. The names of the streets are: *Main Street *Wapiti Avenue *Tallulah Place *Quayside Road *Van Horn Street *Sisika Avenue *Wakhanknee Drive (starts at the end of Sisika Avenue) Most of the streets are cobbled and the ones leading out of town turn from paved to dirt. Law Compared to other settlements in the game, Gold Town features a more modern, structured law enforcement system, complete with a uniformed police unit and modern ranks. The Gold Town Police Department is by far the most effective law enforcement system in the game, with modern weaponry, large numbers of men and superior tactics, meaning that any hostile attacker or purifier in the town will face severe opposition. Missions Revolver features as a rest area between gameplay missions, where players have the opportunity to purchase weapons, acquire quests, and interact with citizens. The player first enters Gold Town in "Welcome to Gold Town!" after completing the mission "Da Tren". There are four subsequent opportunities to wander the streets and shops, with the last visit being before the mission "Battle Royale". The New Life All of the missions in both the Edgar Rose mission strand and the Harold MacDougal mission strand begin at this location. The strange side-mission "American Lobbyist" begins and ends in the gazebo in Gold Town Plaza, with a quick trip into the Bank. The strange side-mission "The Wrong Woman" begins in the chapel and ends in the chapel's cemetery, with a trip to the Gold Town Saloon in between. The saloon is also where the strange side-mission "The Prohibitionist" begins and ends. The final Strange side-mission "Remember Mah Family" begins here outside the Train Station. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the zombies and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Three survivors are found defending the town, including local Gunsmith Elmer Purdy (the other two men appear to be Lewis Eddins and Orison Patt). Other survivors found in story missions include Harold MacDougal, Mordecai Robbard's niece, Silask, Connie MacTavish, Lucille Blindsgate, Archibald Andrews and Doreen and her family, stuck on the rooftop of a store. There are a total of twelve survivors in the town. Amenities *First National Bank, operated by Baxter Deoton. *Gold Town Hotel, a massacre happened here in 2003 during the events of Manhunt. *Gold Town Police Department, building also doubles as a headquarters for the FBI. *Chapel, usually burned down many times by nearby group of Satanists. *Doctor's Office, owned and operated by Dr. Cyril Purvirs. *General Store, owned and operated by Norris Laskey. *Gunsmith, operated by Elmer Purdy. *Newspapers can be purchased next to the train station, in front of the plaza or outside the saloon. The guy who sells them is Hal Pollard. *Safehouse, located on the 2nd floor of the saloon, unlocked during the story. *Saloon, owned and operated by Milord Weaver and Fannie Howard. *Stagecoach, found across from the train station. The driver is Clinc MacClinc. *Tailor, owned and operated by E.H. Katscmar. *Theater, operated by Stanley Palmer. *Train Station, provides travel via trains, also contains a telegraph office, operated by a train marshal, where Marston can pay off his bounties. *Wanted Posters can be found on a board inside the train station. The officer who puts them there is Edwin Jeffers. Journal Entry Not many places to move from Silver Town to a whole territory city in less years than can be counted on the fingers of one hand. That's what happened to Gold Town because of the damn gold with innocent blood and extracted with hard labour, but at least mine owners spent their money wisely here. There are many sites where you can spend the gold, from the store to the saloon. Locals would go mad if we spent the dineros in Gunshop. Trivia *There was originally a steamboat docked at Gold Town, and its sole function was to serve as a floating casino, the likes of which were common in the era. Evidence of this can been seen in the "Life in the West" pre-release trailer, and also in the dialogue exchanged between Marston and Elizabeth Thornton during the stranger mission "The Wrong Woman" wherein she says "I knew his frequenting in that gambling boat would be the end of him". However instead of a casino, there is a large poker room located in the Gold Town hotel, that can be unlocked if the player is wearing the Gentleman Outfit. *In one of the Silver Town Newspapers it says that Gold Town will soon have a movie theater that will have Wild West shows, or Civil War movies. *Gold Town is the only place in the game where seagulls are located, however, they can be heard at Nosalida. *The cemetery contains a tombstone of a man called Harrison Cherry who died on December 7, 1968, at age 24, over 79 years after the game takes place, whether this is just a simple error and was intended to read 1868 or if it is intentional is unknown. *Among those buried at the cemetery are Mordecai Robbard and Harold Thornton. *The priest in the chapel bears a striking resemblance to Francis Moon, a doctor and "rapist". He also gives a full Sunday morning church service before having his cowardly butt scared off by Devil worshippers. *Most, if not all, residents of Gold Town will not fight back if the player is to threaten or shoot at them (excluding police) unlike in towns such as Silver Town which have several "gunslinger" residents. *Strangely enough, in Revolver the player can sometimes hear seagulls and cats, but the player cannot find any. The player may only find dogs. Gallery Gold_Town_chapel.jpg|Gold Town chapel. Gold_Town_steamboat.jpg|Gold Town's steamboat. Marston_and_Wong_Bing.jpg|Mersten and Wong Bing. Whore's_houses.jpg|The home to prostitutes. Also known as whore's houses. Gold_Town_night.jpg|Gold Town at night. John_and_Rufus.jpg|John is greeted by Rufus. Marshals_riding_thorugh_Gold_Town.jpg|Marshals riding through Golden Town. Johnson's_mansion.jpg|Mayor's mansion. Zombies_running_in_Gold_Town.png|Scary-s zombies running through Gold Town. Category:Locations Category:RDR Category:Cities Category:!